Baby Wishes
by Alley-Oop
Summary: Sasuke's life was going according to plan...until a baby was delivered to his doorstep. He's positive it's not his, so whose could it be, and why did he get it? Couples yet to be announced. Full summary inside. AU
1. Prologue

**Summary**: Sasuke's life was going according to plan...until a baby was delivered to his doorstep. He's positive it's not his, so who's could it be, and why did he get it? But if it's not his...why does it look so much like him? And why is the handwritting on the note so familiar?

**Warning**: May contain yaoi, but I'm sure yet. Maybe not. So, possible pairings: SasuSaku or SasuNaru. You tell me. Oh, and this story is AU. Rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for ones I may create in later chapters.

**A/N:** I know you all just want to get on to the story, but I just wanted to say thank you to mishka-chan, for inspiring me with her own wonderful story: Oblivion. Thank you, mishka-chan! By the way, everyone, this is just the prologue, so... yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

Baby Wishes

**Written By:** _Alley-Oop_

* * *

Sasuke awoke to the strangest thing; He had imagined someone rang the doorbell, but that wasn't possible. It was 2 in the morning, and not a single soul would dare to prank him at this time. 

Assuring himself that he was only imagining it or had dreamed it- for the noise had woken him from a very, very vivid dream, indeed- he lay back down and closed his heavy eyelids. He was nearly asleep again, the darkness nearly setting into his mind once more, when the same obnoxious tune of the doorbell caused his eyes to flick open. Apparently he wasn't dreaming or imagining things. Someone was at his door.

Slowly, Sasuke crept from his bed, adrenaline overcoming his sleepiness and causing him not to stumble everywhere. Being very wary of what he would find, he grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter on his way to the front door. Someone had some nerve, showing up at his doorstep at 2 in the morning.

He looked through the eyehole of the front door before confirming that he had overreacted. There wasn't anyone there. Then what was the shrill scream that he could hear faintly? Was it…crying?

Just to be sure, Sasuke opened the heavy wooden door, letting in a blast of freezing air and a flurry of snow, as well as more of the shrill crying. Sasuke, seeing no one in front of him, looked down and did a groan-gasp combo. There, sitting bundled tightly on his snow-covered front porch, sat a screeching bundle of blankets; there, by moonlight, a baby had been delivered to his front step…

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, short, I know, but it's only the prologue, so don't bit off my head, okay? Now, if you would please spare five seconds to leave me a review telling me what you think and what pairing you would prefer, SasuSaku or SasuNaru, I would very much appriciate it. Majority wins, so don't yell at me if you don't like either of the couples that this story ends up with. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Sasuke's life was going according to plan...until a baby was delivered to his doorstep. He's positive it's not his, so who's could it be, and why did he get it? But if it's not his...why does it look so much like him? And why is the handwriting on the note so familiar?

**Warning**: May contain yaoi, but I'm not sure yet- Maybe not. So, possible pairings: SasuSaku or SasuNaru. You tell me. Oh, this story is AU and rated T for safety.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for ones I may create in later chapters.

**A/N:** I was really surprised that you all assumed that Sakura would even be there to help care for the baby. I had something planned for this before I even wrote it, so you'll be very surprised if you thought that Sakura would just be there to help Sasuke.

* * *

Baby Wishes

**Written By:** _Alley-Oop_

* * *

Sasuke couldn't sleep for nearly the rest of the night. He had, of course, brought the squealing infant into his home, but was clueless as far as what to do from there. He just sat there for a moment, awe and incredibility taking over all sense of reason.

Never had he ever thought this scenario possible; he hadn't ever even entertained the notion before. It was impossible that this baby was his because- sad as it might have been- he was still a virgin. He had never wasted his time on women. He was only 23 years old; he could worry about those things later. For the moment, he was completely focused on his career and making sure his brother, Itachi, made it through the illness that had refined him to the hospital. Most of his time included only those two things, actually, and he liked it that way.

He could not take care of a baby. It wasn't even a possibility. Not only did he not have the time, but he also didn't have the necessities; and just to put the cherry on top, _it wasn't his kid!_ Why should he have to deal with the annoying, babbling, vomit-machine?

Sasuke soon realized that he couldn't just sit there in shock. The baby wasn't about to stop squealing and he was not about to leave it sit there. As much as he hated kids- babies much less- he wasn't so cold hearted that he wouldn't try to do something to help the infant.

Carefully, Sasuke lifted the baby from its tiny bassinet, being sure to support its head. As he did so, a note fluttered out from the blanket that the baby was wrapped in. Sasuke, gently holding the baby against his chest, bent over to retrieve the note.

_Mr. Uchiha,_

_I leave this infant in your care. I'll have you know that I believe you have all the potential in the world to care for it. Your son's name is Kayo, which, if you didn't know already, means "beautiful generation." He is nearly 21/2 months old._

_Because I know you're new at this, I'll leave you with some simple directions. First, when he cries, he either wants attention, needs his diaper changed, or is hungry. When he is hungry, just fill a bottle with two scoops of baby formula and two thirds of the way with water. Heat it for ten seconds or until it's warm, but don't let it burn his mouth. That's about all you need to know. _

_Thank you so much for taking in our child. _

_Sincerely, _

_A Grateful Friend_

Sasuke could not believe that audacity this person had! First, they left a baby placed on his doorstep, then they claimed it was his- no, _their_- child, when it very obviously was _not_, and finally they called him their _friend_. Sasuke didn't think so. However, when he read the note, he couldn't help but notice how familiar the handwriting was. It was amazing. It looked just like… No, it couldn't be. Sasuke pushed the thought from his mind. There was absolutely no way. He wouldn't even amuse such absurd thoughts.

Sasuke, while still holding the baby, sifted through the bassinet for any more supplies or helpful items. To his surprise, he found a pacifier, some clean diapers, a few wet-wipes, a tiny bottle, and a small container of formula. Also, he just realized that the infant- Kayo- was clutching a stuffed dog. Sasuke grunted. If there was one thing he hated more than babies, it was stuffed animals. Put them together, and Sasuke's mental health was threatened.

Either way, though, Sasuke had to get this baby to shut up. He assumed that it was hungry. He didn't know why, but he did. He carefully laid Kayo back into his bassinet and grabbed the bottle and formula. Looking at the note once more to be sure he knew what to do, he stalked into the kitchen, Kayo's shrieks hot on his trail.

Not too long afterwards, he came back out, a warm bottle in hand. He had successfully made the bottle the perfect temperature with a little help from an advanced microwave that had a "bottle" button preset on it.

_Thank God for technology_, Sasuke thought, scooping the baby back into his arms. He stood and paced while he fed Kayo. Pacing had always helped him think more clearly, although he had never had to hold a bottle and baby while he did it, which made progress a little less efficient.

_Okay, time to sort this out. First off, he's not my baby. Secondly, how do I get rid of him? I think I can handle it for tonight. I just have to get him to go to sleep. Feed him, burp him, check his diaper, and put him to bed. Tomorrow morning I'll call the police to investigate. Then they can tell me what the hell to do with this thing…_ Sasuke almost refused to think of Kayo as a real person. He was a thing, just a baby. He had no place secured in Sasuke's eyes, and that made him worthless as of the moment.

Sasuke successfully executed all the items on his metal list for the night. He fed Kayo until he refused the bottle. He then set to work on burping the baby, which actually kind of scared Sasuke. What if he was too aggressive? What if he couldn't get Kayo to burp?

However, he hadn't really needed to worry at all. Kayo burped without a problem. In fact, he was so burp-happy that he managed to puke on Sasuke. He didn't throw up everything he had eaten, much to Sasuke' relief, but enough to make Sasuke sigh and nearly yell at Kayo. He was about to do just that, in fact, when he realized the infant was done screeching. He was actually giggling… at Sasuke. He must have made a face when Kayo threw up on him, because he was laughing and extremely excited about something. Then, to make things just that much worse, Kayo farted, and a nauseating smell leaked from his diaper. Sasuke was about done with patiently taking care of this child. He wanted it to shut up, sleep, and then be taken away for good.

So Sasuke, using what little of his patience was left, flipped Kayo around and checked his diaper, nervously anticipating what he would find. However, there was nothing there- the diaper was clean. Sasuke smirked to himself. His job was over…for the most part. He placed Kayo back into his bassinet, and then covered him with the blanket. The baby seemed to instantly pass out. Sasuke was glad for that at least. Very carefully and gently, he lifted the entire bassinet and carried it to his room, trying to avoid collisions whenever possible. Finally, though, he made it to his bedroom without any severe casualties. He dreaded having the baby in there, lest it cry and wake him, but that was the point.

Sasuke left Kayo alone for a moment to go back down the stairs and check to see if the door was locked, which it was, and be sure that he had a good plan of action. Calling the police seemed reasonable to him, but it was something he would wait 'til morning to do. Kayo wasn't his, and he didn't want him, but one night would be okay.

Sasuke smiled softly to himself when he was finally able to lie back down and close his eyes. He was sleeping almost instantly, despite the fact that his mind was racing at unintelligible speeds.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I know that this chapter was kind of boring, but it's 1a.m., and I'm satisfied for the most part. I love the plot of it so far. You guys don't even know- it's going to get really crazy real soon.

REVIEWS!!! I need them to continue, so if you want to know what I have planned- ;) – then please review. You know you want to!

Oh, and it's not too late to vote for your choice couple. Remember, it's between SasuSaku or SasuNaru. I don't mind either way, but so far SasuSaku is winning.

See ya 'round.

Alley-Oop


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary**: Sasuke's life was going according to plan...until a baby was delivered to his doorstep. He's positive it's not his, so who's could it be, and why did he get it? But if it's not his...why does it look so much like him? And why is the handwriting on the note so familiar?

**Warning**: This story is AU, rated T for safety, and may contain a little OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for ones I may create in later chapters.

**A/N:** Well, here's the next chapter. It's not the longest in the world, but it's good enough. I kinda just stopped where I thought would be a good place to pick up… So, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to put up. I was, and will continue to be, very busy.

* * *

Baby Wishes

**Written By:** _Alley-Oop_

* * *

It was about five in the morning when Kayo began screeching again. Sasuke sat up quickly, startled by the unfamiliar wakeup call, and, realizing what it was, rubbed his eyes sleepily. It was too early! Stupid baby… 

Slowly, Sasuke flung his feet over the side of the bed and just rested his face in his hands. He had actually thought it was all a dream up until Kayo had started crying this morning. What a disappointment.

Finally, Sasuke woke up enough to check on the baby. He stood and looked over the edge of the bassinet. Sasuke actually was stunned at what he saw. The night before it had been too dark and he had been too tired and groggy to notice, but now he fully saw what he was dealing with. Lying in the tiny bed, its face scrunched up angrily, laid the most beautiful baby Sasuke had ever seen. Kayo had a thiny, fuzzy patch of raven-black hair atop his pale, baby face- surprising because he was still so young. His cheeks were slightly flushed, the baby squealing with all its might at the moment, just adding to his baby-like cuteness.

When Sasuke looked more closely, he saw that the child even had a slight bit of muscle definition. It was amazing how familiar the infant looked. Sasuke then realized that the baby looked _exactly_ like him! He turned his head to look at himself in the mirror behind his dresser and thought he would shit a brick at what he saw. Kayo and him were exactly alike, although Kayo still had all the normal baby features.

That was when Sasuke _nearly_ let himself believe that this might be his child. He didn't know how that would've been possible, but it just might've been. There was no way for Sasuke to know for sure, but he did know one thing… Kayo needed to shut up!

Swooping down, Sasuke swiftly and gently scooped Kayo out of his bed. Somehow, it was almost comforting the way the infant's body seemed to morph to meld with the crook of Sasuke's arm. But that comfort did not make Kayo quit crying, and Sasuke didn't know what would.

He made a slow procession to the kitchen, snatching the bottle he had used last night from the side table he had left it on as he walked past. Somehow, Sasuke managed to hold the headache-inducing child while rinsing out the bottle, which was a lot harder than it sounds.

Some time later, when Sasuke had successfully fed, burped, been puked on by, and changed Kayo, he took a moment to run a frustrated hand through his hair, which was flat and shiny with grease. He hadn't had time to get a shower yet, so he probably didn't smell the greatest either. Sasuke waited until he was absolutely sure Kayo was asleep before he took a quick shower, taking the time to revel in the wonderful quiet. There was no way that he could keep the child, but he didn't want it to be taken from him. In his mind, the child was his possesion, whether he was the biological father or not- it had been given to him, right? That had to mean something. He couldn't bear the thought of it being put into an orphanage if they couldn't figure out the real mother and father.

Sasuke himself had been in an orphanage before, for most of his childhood, actually, and it was not a good place to grow up- horrible, in fact. As much as he hated kids and didn't want to deal with one, he'd much rather take care of Kayo than send him to an orphanage. Not even he was cruel enough to do that to a kid.

Sasuke sighed heavily when he faintly heard the baby's cries over the running water. He finished quickly in the shower and stepped out, quickly wrapping a towel around himself and hurrying out to the living room, where he had left the infant laying on a thick blanket on the couch, placing a pillow at his side so it didn't roll off.

At first, he wondered what had awoken Kayo, because he was pretty sure it hadn't been the water. He waited a few seconds before he heard the doorbell ring. Sasuke knew that he didn't have time to get dressed, so instead he scooped up Kayo, wrapping him in the big blanket, and held the baby against his firm, slightly wet chest. Kayo scrunched up his face, but slowly stopped crying as Sasuke rocked him, making his way to the front door as he did so.

When he opened it, he was hit with a blast of –1-degree air and about a –15-degree wind-chill. Lovely way to get even more woken up, if the baby hadn't cut it. Also, it didn't help that he had just gotten out of the shower and was still dripping wet.

Then Sasuke saw the obnoxious idiot that had made Kayo start screaming again and sighed. As if he didn't already have enough children on his hands.

"God, Naruto, it's early. Come in or stay out," Sasuke grumbled, his way of saying: 'come in or leave, and close the door behind you.'

Naruto stepped inside, smirking widely. He closed the door as softly as he could, considering Sasuke almost had Kayo back asleep again. He waited while Sasuke went upstairs to put Kayo in the bassinet and get dressed. The brunette came back down, lugging the entire bassinet along with him.

"I thought you didn't like kids," Naruto said, his smirk rapidly morphing into a full-fledged grin.

"I don't," Sasuke answered bluntly, starting a pot of coffee for Naruto and him.

"Then why are you babysitting?" Naruto asked. Sasuke couldn't blame him for coming to that assumption. That's the way it might have seemed to anyone, he supposed. After all, he was not the fatherly type, and it was no secret. Babysitting would have been reasonable.

For a brief second, Sasuke wondered if he should tell Naruto the truth or lie and pretend he _was_ actually babysitting. He soon enough decided that lying would only get him into trouble in the long run.

"I'm not," Sasuke said. He turned to face Naruto and leaned back against the counter. Naruto looked more than a little surprised with Sasuke's answer.

"Nephew?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"Relative at all?" Naruto pressed. Sasuke pondered his answer on this for a moment.

"I don't know," he finally said, shrugging his shoulders casually, as if, either way, it didn't matter.

"You don't know?" Naruto gave Sasuke a long, scrutinous, suspicious look with one blonde eyebrow cocked. "What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto had thought Sasuke knew everything, now here the raven-like man was, not even knowing if or how he was related to a mysterious baby that seemed to have materialized out of thin air overnight. That was a shocker.

"It means _I do not know,_" Sasuke retorted, breaking it down as if (or because) Naruto was retarded.

"So, you're in denial and he's actually yours?" Naruto parried. "Either that or you just don't want me to know what's really going on and are lying about it to me because you're ashamed to admit that you have a son from a one-night stand…"

"Naruto, please, it's not like that at all." Sasuke shot Naruto's idea out of the water before Naruto could think on it any longer. "You're not even close."

"Then help me out! I'm not a mind reader. I can't just take the information from your brain." Naruto made a weird hand gesture to go along with his theory of mind telepathy, alerting Sasuke to how truly strange his friend was.

"Obviously not…" Sasuke mumbled under his breath, following it up quickly with a, "Do you want sugar?" as he poured their coffee.

"Yes, please."

The two fixed up their drinks and sat in a comfortable silence for a little while, both completely lost in their own thoughts. Sasuke was nearly startled when Naruto asked, "So who's the mom?"

Sasuke just took a long drink of his coffee as he thought about how to word his answer exactly. He gave up eventually with a sigh and answered, "I don't know."

"Sasuke, c'mon! Quit playing mind games with me and tell me. I feel left out!" Naruto whined. Sasuke looked at the blonde who was sitting on a stool pulled up to the opposite side of the counter as Sasuke.

"Well you know just about as much as I do! I don't know whose kid this is or where it came from, but it's here now…" Sasuke said. He then launched into his tale of the previous night, leaving out everything after the letter, which he had shown to Naruto.

"Shit…" Naruto said, half with sympathy, half with disbelief. He still thought that Sasuke was pranking him, but for some reason he knew that the Uchiha would not joke about something this serious. "So… when are you going to call and report it?"

"I was going to when you came," Sasuke said. He refilled his cup and just held it in his hands, absorbing the warmth.

"I think you should keep him, whether Kayo's yours or not," Naruto suddenly piped up, looking at the slightly older man who was still leaning against the counter.

"No," Sasuke responded. "Not unless they plan on putting him in an orphanage."

"Well, you should report Kayo now. I'm sure you'll be happy to have him off your hands," Naruto said. Sasuke could already feel the guilt trip coming on, and he didn't want to hear it.

"Yeah. Will you go wait in the living room and watch Kayo?" Sasuke asked, trying to avoid Naruto's guilt speech by sending him out of the room. Naruto nodded and stood, exiting the room. However, he paused at the door.

"Ya know, Sasuke…"

Sasuke put his coffee cup down harshly, causing some of the dark liquid to slosh out onto the marble countertops.

"Naruto, don't. Not right now, please. You can harass me all you want later, but I know what's best for me, and right now that is getting Kayo off my hands. I don't want you pressuring me into keeping him. I just want to make this phone call and figure out how to get my life back on track." Naruto's shoulders visibly slumped, but he nodded and walked into the leaving room, leaving Sasuke to contemplate whether he had been trying to convince Naruto or himself that he knew what he was doing…

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! New chapter! Everyone be happy and listen to Sway by Michael Buble with me! 

REVIEW!

Oh, and it's not too late to vote for your choice couple. Remember, it's between SasuSaku or SasuNaru. I don't mind either way, but so far SasuSaku is kicking butt.


End file.
